


Popcorn Fight

by Peace_Angel



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Angel/pseuds/Peace_Angel
Summary: Smith and Ross enjoy some TV





	Popcorn Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this even is. Wrote this when I was really sleep deprived so yeah...

Smith lies down on the sofa and turns the TV on. He hears noises coming from the kitchen. He looked over the back of the sofa and saw Ross. He was making some food. Smith turned his attention back to the TV. It was some stupid show about fishing. But Smith figured it was better than nothing. The sofa dips a little as Ross sits beside him. He has some popcorn. Smith moves so that there is more room for the two men. Smith looks at Ross. He is stuffing his face with popcorn. Smith stifles a laugh as he begins to reach over to steal a piece. He grabs a piece of popcorn and Smith pauses as Ross looks at his hand then at Smith. Smith continues to grab a piece and plops it into his mouth while keeping eye contact with Ross.

"I could make some more if you want" Ross says.  
"Nah mate, it's good. Just wanted a taste". Smith said.

Ross begins to eat the popcorn again. Smith focuses on the tv. Smith wonders what Ross is thinking. Is he even interested in this show? He looks over at Ross. He has stopped eating popcorn and is just staring in the distance. Ross shakes his head and looked down at his bowl of popcorn. Smith looks away. Scared he'll be caught staring. Ross sniffs.

Smith looks back over at Ross and what he sees surprises him. Ross has a piece of popcorn in his nose. Ross looks at Smith and smiles uncontrollably. Smith began to laugh harder than he has in weeks.Ross giggles and says"What?! It smells good".  
Smith slowly gained control of his laughter and asked "Is the show really that boring that you had to entertain yourself by shoving popcorn up your nose?"

Ross grabs the popcorn out of his nose and throws it at smith. Smith ducks to the right. Ross missed him. "Show is pretty boring though" Ross said with a giggle. "What's gotten into you lately?!" Smith says while laughing. "Dunno just wanted to mess with you before I went to bed" Smith nods in agreement. "Oh so if you woke up tommarrow morning taped to your bed you won't be mad at me" Ross furrows his brows, "Now I won't be able to sleep tonight". Smith giggles and grabs the remote to turn the TV off.

Ross sees what Smiths about to do and says "Wait,let me get a head start" Ross jumps off the sofa and sets the bowl of popcorn in the kitchen. "Scared of the dark much" Smith says before Ross walked to his bedroom. "Shut up" Ross says in a bitter tone. " Goodnight hope you don't wake up taped to your bed in the morning" Smith says as the dark haired man quickly walked down the hallway to his room. "Goodnight. You better not do that. You'll regret it" Ross practically shouts down the hallway.

Smith hears the click of Ross's door shutting. Smith smiles and turns off the tv. Now left in complete darkness. Smith walks around the sofa and down the hallway. He sees a little bit of light coming from the lamp he accidentally left on in his bedroom. Trying not to stumble in the darkness he runs his hand down the hall until he reaches his bedroom door. He walks in and closes the door behind him. Walking over to the lamp and turning it off. Smith lied down on the cool sheets of his bed and gently fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the spacing is kinda effed up I know. Again. Sleep deprived


End file.
